Numerous, approximately 30 per year, visitors, and groups of visitors to the Life Sciences Division receive briefings on the research and techological developments at the NFCR. During the year there has been a noticeable increase in the number of industrial representatives that have visited to Resource to learn about our advancements in flow cytometry.